Program-controlled plotters can print many things that cannot be printed on laser or dot matrix-type printers. For example, large blueprints and other line drawings that require oversized or outsized paper are advantageously printed on plotters. Additionally, most modern plotters provide for drawing in multiple colors by having interchangeable pens, which are stored in a carousel that is indexable by program control so that any pen in the carousel may be accessed by the pen carrier of the plotter.
One printing application that has not been successfully transferred to computers is the generation of adhesive labels. There are several commercially available programs which permit computers to print labels on precut stock. However, the programmer must work within the lines of the pre-cut label stock. In applications where unusual sized or shaped labels must be generated, the programmer must go to the label manufacturer and have custom label sheets cut in order to have just the right size needed.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a means to generate custom sized and shaped labels.